


Pain Relief.

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst and Fluff, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Holding Hands, M/M, Mates, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wants to take Stiles' pain. Stiles just wants someone to hold his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain Relief.

**Author's Note:**

> To commemorate my newly 17 year old (+1 day) status I decided to do the 30 Day OTP Challenge.  
> Here is number one!!  
> WOO THIRTY DAY CHALLENGE!!!! *flails*

Stiles lashed out, bat swinging in the heavy air. Scott was somewhere behind him being the True Alpha he was. Derek was so close, his back almost against Stiles’ back. The presence was comfortable. He bat connected with the Vampire’s head and it staggered back.

“Good Shot Stilinski!” Isaac called from his position of slashing his vampire to shreds. The black concoction that ran though their veins spurting onto Isaac’s face in ribbons of goo.

Stiles fucking hated Vampires.

What happened to Vampires that sparkled? They’d be a world better than this. The Vampire he’d hit had a crack running down his face and into his hair line. Vampires where basically made of marble. Weirdly squishy marble.

“Left.” Derek grunted, Stiles moved with the words and Derek’s Vampire lunged and collided with Stiles’. Derek turned and inspected Stiles face. He had a burst lip, a rapidly bruising cheekbone and his thumb felt funny. Derek slid his hand down Stiles’ arm and moved to clamp his hand in his. Stiles felt immediately comforted. Then the pain started slipping. He snarled at Derek and ripped his hand from Derek’s.

“No.” He picked up his bat and flounced off, wiping the blood from his lip with his shirt.

 

* * *

 

 

Back at the Hale House, Stiles was wrapping his hand in bandage when the pack filtered in. Scott was pulling off his shredded shirt, all his wounds healed, and used it to scrub the goop off Isaac’s face. Those two.

“Stiles.” Derek’s voice floated to Stiles and the next moment Derek’s arms were trapping Stiles against the sink. “We need to talk.”

“Understatement of the year.” Stiles followed Derek up and into his bedroom, perching on the bed as Derek stood tense in front of the window.

“Why don’t you let me take your pain?” Derek growled. “We’re supposed to be in this together.”

“It’s not that.” Stiles said the cut on his lip stinging as he licked his lips.

“See. See that. You’re in pain and I can help you.” Derek said through gritted teeth.

“I’m healing at a normal pace.” Stiles snapped. “Like I’m supposed to.”

“But you’re hurting and I could help.” Derek was kneeling in front of Stiles now that look of affection softening the harsh lines of his face.

“Look, I’m not a werewolf, or a coyote or anything special. Having to sit through the pain reminds me that I may run with wolves, but I sure as hell am not one. I don’t mind the pain. What bugs me that the only time you ever want to hold my hand is when you want to take my pain.” Stiles sighed. “I know it must suck having a human mate but I don’t mind being a normal ol’ squishy human.”

“Stiles.” Derek placed his hand on Stiles’ cheek and Stiles immediately leaned into it. The pain on his lip was still prominent and that made him smile.

“I don’t like seeing you in pain, Stiles. But I also don’t care that you’re human. You’re mine to protect and I know no matter how much I try you’ll always get yourself into shit, so I can take your pain away and it seems like it would make your life easier. I’m trying to do my bit as your mate.” Derek slipped his hand from Stiles’ cheek and in-twined his fingers through Stiles’.

“Hold my bloody hand then.” Stiles laughed, pressing his head to Derek’s. “I know I’m supposed to be all high and strong since this is the gist of this conversation but Jesus Christ does my lip hurt. Could you? Just a little bit.” Derek kissed Stiles and the pain drained leaving the cut on his lip simply numb.

“You’re so weird.” Derek sighed. “Come on you.” He stood up, pulling Stiles up by his hand but keeping it in his.

“I like holding your hand.” Stiles mused as they walked down to the main living room. 

“I like holding your hand.” Derek traced his thumb over the side of Stiles’ hand.

**Author's Note:**

> You should hit me up on [TUMBLR](http://gildasbitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
